


Cherry Cheesecake

by RarusMurderHouse



Series: Deltarune [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dealing with mental health, Gen, Hallucinations, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Mild Language, Nightmares, Nonbinary Kris (Deltarune), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Deltarune, Psychosis, Selectively Mute Kris (Deltarune), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Victim Blaming, friends being friends, gays being gays, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarusMurderHouse/pseuds/RarusMurderHouse
Summary: "I've always wanted to see your eyes.." Ralsei admitted softly, leaning on a snoring Susie.The human looked over, growing nervous - showing by rubbing their neck. They signed back.. 'I don't understand why... Just normal eyes...'The prince smiled, "Aw, well, okay.. But when you do decide to show me, I'll be so happy! I bet they look beautiful!"----Kris looked up at the ceiling, tears quietly falling....How did it come to this..?
Relationships: Kris & Ralsei & Susie (Deltarune), Kris & Ralsei (Deltarune), Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Noelle Holiday/Susie (Deltarune)
Series: Deltarune [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148492
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Cherry Cheesecake

_ “Are we… Connected?” _

_ “...Excellent.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Very, excellent…” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “We may begin..” _

_ A figure shining in light walked forwards, crouching down to an empty, beaten heart. It held the soul up, mouth unhinging as it consumed the soul. It began to transform, bones cracking, the form being jolted, and even thrown to the ground… _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Slowly, another form of Kris stood up, smiling wide. A hazy image of ??? appeared next to ???, the Kris smiling widely, a knife forming in their hand before it plunged into ???. The smaller figure fell, dust spreading across the floor. The Kris turned to the other figure before doing the same. Dust was now picking up in an invisible wind before swirling around Kris. It moved to a different expression, now screaming as it held the dust in its palms. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “WHAT DID I DO-” _

“Wake up!”   
  
Kris jolted up, breathing heavily through their nose, trying to calm themselves and process their surroundings. Toriel crouched down, gently holding one of Kris’s hands.    
  
“I’m sorry, my child… Did I frighten you? I tried waking you up, but it just didn’t seem to work… Forgive me for shouting, but it’s time to get going! We’ll be late again..”   
  
The woman opened the curtains, smiling as the sun poured through and into the dark room. “Just one more week until Asriel comes back… Just a few more days!”   
  
Toriel walked out of the room, leaving Kris alone to themself. They groaned, laying back down. Slowly blinking awake, they got up once more, forcing themselves out of the bed. Dragging over to the dresser. They got ready, a pounding headache adding to the mix. Slowly walking out of the room, they met Toriel at the kitchen counter, turning just in time.   
  
“There you are! Here.”   
  
Toriel handed Kris two white pills and a glass of water. They frowned, looking up slightly before giving in and taking it. They drank more water before putting it on the counter, walking out to the car.   
  
The drive was quiet, just soft music playing from the radio, Toriel humming along to it… It was nice. Once they reached inside the school house, Toriel gave her signature hug, patting their head and walking to class. Kris stood in the center of the empty hallway before sighing, turning, and walking into their classroom.   
  
“-That’s why t-th-the Pythagorean- O-Oh!! Kris.. You’re here..” Ms. Alphys quickly said, grabbing attention of the class.   
  
In the back corner, the giant purple monster that became Kris’s closest friend, opened her arms. “Kris! My buddy!”   
  
They waved, turning to Alphys. “Well… G-Go ahead an-and take y-your seat…”   
  
Kris moved to their desk, smiling slightly as Susie wrapped and warm around their shoulder, sighing dramatically and whispering as Alphys continued.   
  
“This place blows… I could most definitely go for some five-tier nice cream cone right now. What about you?” She said, leaning onto Kris more.   
  
They shrugged, leaning back before looking up after hearing a chuckle. Susie followed their eyes and hummed as she looked at Berdly, huffing through her nose.   
  
“Ah, fuckin’ Pipsqueak… He always pissed me off, just ignore him, probably got some weird praise fetish goin’ on in his head.”   
  
Kris chuckled in response to the comment, reaching in their desk and pulling out their notebook and pencil. They began doodling in the margin, it mostly being familiar faces of the Dark World…   
  
...The Dark World…   
  
Oh!!   
  
They turned to Susie, starting to sign.  _ “Will we be going today?” _ _   
_ _   
_ “Course we will! Gotta tell fluffy boy hello and all.” Susie responded, getting her own notebook, but keeping the desk up to munch on a piece of chalk she had snuck in.   
  
Kris nodded at the confirmation, turning back to their book. Their upper lip began twitching, causing Kris to mimic it on the other side - making themselves look like they were snarling on accident. They sniffed and it stopped, going back to focusing on their notebook. Moving to the top of the paper, they continued drawing before a tap got their attention.   
  
….Susie held out a gummy bear, smirking before tilting their head towards Jockington’s backpack, it opened and a ripped bag of gummy bears revealed. Kris smirked, taking the candy and eating it discreetly. The two continued munching on Jockington’s gummy bears until there was no more, now just them passing doodles back and forth - until Alphy’s spoke up.   
  
“C-Can… Can everyone ta-take out their.. Their homework? Pl-please? The assignment of.. Of writing ab-about your life?” She said, a nervous smile on her face.   
  
Susie groaned, rubbing between her nose, yellow eyes glancing at Kris, the two sharing an equally annoyed look. “Did you do it?”   
  
_ “Yeah, mom made me… It’s pretty dumb. At least we don’t have to read it out loud.” _ _   
_ _   
_ “Y-you wi-will have to r-read it to the class.. O-Once everyone i-is ready..”   
  
Susie glared at them, hissing. “You just HAD to jinx it.”   
  
_ “Sorry.” _ _   
_ _   
_ Eventually, everyone got their papers out, Susie scribbling down words quickly. Kris was the second to last to go, Berdly of course going first. The two just sat and listened, laughing at Berdly’s but quiet completely with Noelle.   
  
They could see the tenderness in Susie’s eyes when the deer talked, making them grow a smile.   
  
“T-Thank yo-you, Temmie… K-Kris! It’s uh.. Your turn..” Alphys said, the teacher hiding behind her computer.   
  
Susie patted their back as they got to the front, looking at their paper then back to Alphys, making a motion of ‘mute.’ Susie busted out in laughter from the back of the class, holding her sides.   
  
Alphys face became a dark red, shaking her head. “Oh.. Oh gosh I’m so sorry! Y-You, uh- you-!”   
  
“I’ll read it for them, Ms. Alphys! If… If that’s okay with Kris?” Noelle quickly volunteered, trying to calm the situation.   
  
Kris tilted their head then nodded, handing the paper over to the sweet girl, who now stood by Kris’ side. She cleared her throat and began speaking clearly, smooth, and kindly.. Kris could understand why Susie loved hearing her speak, she just had that calming nature.   
  
“I’ve always been quiet to others. My tongue plans its own revenge on me when I choose for it not to. As everyone knows, I’m adopted. Kris Dreemurr, that’s my name. My name keeps me bound to a high area of expectations, but sometimes I find it hard to connect myself with it. I want to be my own person, and have my own life. That’s why writing this paper was hard for me.    
  
I have two close friends. They know my name, yet they chose to ignore it, and see me for who I was. They’ve provided me with a voice that never leaves, and a tongue that is on my side. They help me become a better person, and are there in my hardest times.   
  
I lost confidence in myself whenever my brother moved to college, but the day I met these two, I felt myself becoming an entirely different person.. It was like I could see myself in the mirror for the first time, and I could breathe in the fresh air of winter. I was new, and fragile, a way I desired to stay for a long time.    
  
One day, I plan to show them the most vulnerable side of me, but with every step comes patience. I know they’ll love me just the same when I do..   
  
I cannot wait for that day when it comes.”    
  
Noelle held the paper, smiling softly at it. She turned to Kris, giving them a hug before returning the paper. Alphys smiled, thanking Noelle.   
  
“T-That was very nice, Kris.. You c-can sit now.”   
  
And that they did, sitting right back next to Susie who held a shit eating grin.   
  
“Vulnerable side of you, hm?” She laughed, ruffling their hair. “That was nice Kris…”   
  
Susie was eventually called last, going up and ranting about her so-called life as a trash eater, and some other nonsense, which truthfully.. Made both Noelle and Kris laugh. Alphys resumed her English lesson by talking about Ethnos, Pathos, and Logos… Boring, really.   
  
Finally, the lunch bell rang, and the first two out of the door were none other than the two troublemakers themselves. They raced down the hallway, avoiding the other students and children, Susie acting as a ram. They reached the supply closet and quickly ran in, shutting it before anyone could see.    
  
Susie began rapidly jumping on the floor before a bright light appeared on the wall… The Angels Heaven. She touched it, and the floor began shaking before sending them down, the two used to the feeling of ice cold air going over their bodies; and their eyes adjusting.   
  
Before they could hit the ground too hard, a soft, giant pillow caught the two, landing them safely.. One of the safety measures Ralsei placed.   
  
Susie jumped down first, Kris jumping on top of them. She laughed, holding Kris on her back as she ran inside the castle. The two skidded before running through the castle, the purple monster yelling out as they ran into the kitchen - tackling a soft furred goat.   
  
Ralsei baa-ed as he was rammed into, falling before bursting into laughter. “Susie!! Kris!! You’re here!”   
  
“Damn right we are, fluffy boy!”   
  
He beamed happily, standing up after Susie got off him, Kris standing next to them. Ralsei fixed his hat, skipping back to where he was next to the stove.    
  
“I’m so glad you’re both here! I was just almost finished with lunch.. It’s vegetable curry!” He continued stirring the giant pot before moving it off the hot stove, grabbing gloves and bringing it to the table.   
  
Susie, without hesitation, reached into a cabinet and grabbed three bowls, bringing them to the table to set out - Kris grabbing spoons. Ralsei cheered mentally, excited by the pure fact his friends were going to eat with him. Once the two Lightners sat down, Ralsei began filling bowls, his soft ears flapping.    
  
He sat with anticipation as the two took their first bite, his smile getting wider as Susie started shoving spoonful's in, and Kris’ face earned a satisfied smile. Yes! Five points for the Prince!   
  
Eventually, the three were cuddled on a giant couch, stomachs full, and fireplace adding to the comfort. Susie was in the middle, letting Ralsei and Kris lean on her. The prince of darkness was humming before his attention was grabbed by Kris fixing their bangs - peaking Ralsei’s curiosity.    
  
“Hey Kris?”   
  
The human looked over.   
  
"I've always wanted to see your eyes.." Ralsei admitted softly, leaning on a snoring Susie. 

The human looked over, growing nervous - showing by rubbing their neck. They signed back.. _ “I don't understand why... Just normal eyes…” _

The prince smiled, "Aw, well, okay.. But when you do decide to show me, I'll be so happy! I bet they look beautiful!”   
  
Kris signed a thank you, now going back to laying against the purple monster. They yawned before the comfort completely took over, making their eyes shut.   
  
Before the two knew it, Ralsei woke them up, said their goodbyes, and now they stood out in the hallway, students rushing to get to class after the final bell ring. However, a certain annoying blue bastard stood at the edge of a hallway, shaking his head.   
  
“Well, well… well… If it isn’t the dumb and dumber duo! Oup - did I say that out loud?”   
  
He laughed. “Ms. Alphys sent me to fetch you two, and I knew - just KNEW! You’d be out here..”   
  
As the two approached, Berdly seemed to get even more smug by the second. “I mean, I don’t blame you two for ditching.. Afterall, sometimes school just isn’t for the…  _ lower  _ class.”   
  
"Aye, fuck off pip squeak." Susie growled, rubbing between her eyes in agitation. Berdly squeaked in laughter, face making the disgusting look it always did.    
  
"Oh color me scared! I'm not scared of you now that I know you're no talk, huhuhu!!"    
  
Berdly suddenly squawked as a hand grabbed around his throat, throwing him against the locker. His eyes widened, glasses threatening to fall off.   
  
"Kris?!"    
  
"K-kris!! Bud-buddy!! Was just a j-joke, c'mon now..." Berdly pleaded.    
  
The human huffed as Susie grabbed their arm, forcing them dropping the annoying bastard to the ground, watching him quickly dart away.    
  
"....You got anger problems man."    
  
"I'm aware."   
  
Susie rubbed the back of her neck, looking at the agitated human before clearing her throat. “C’mon.. Best to not leave the lady with enough spare time to write us up..”   
  
Kris stood still before silently making their way to the class, Susie left in the hallway with her own thoughts, concern written on her face before shrugging.   
  
“Eh.. He deserved it..”   
  
Though, as she walked, in the back of her mind; a nagging question arose…   
  
  


Why did it feel so wrong?


End file.
